A power amplifier is used in a variety of devices to increase a power of an input/output signal. The power amplifier is implemented using a power cell connected to a power supply. The power cell is configured to match a shape of the signal at a voltage level of the power supply, thereby changing the power of the signal to the voltage level of the power supply. The higher power signal is capable of being transmitted to another device or used within a device containing the power amplifier.
The power cell is subjected to high voltages during amplification of the signal which increases a risk of breakdown in the power cell. In some instances, breakdown is a result of hot carrier effect where a charge carrier, e.g., an electron or a hole, escapes from a channel of the power cell and enters another layer, e.g., a gate dielectric or a buried well. The hot carrier damages the other layer and causes short circuiting in some instances. The hot carrier effect is a concern in power cells because high magnitude voltages are applied to the power cell to increase the power of the signal.